The Awesome European Union
by HistoryWizardNerd22
Summary: After being excluded from yet another EU meeting, Prussia decides to for a sort of union of his own. Crack!fic, OOC, my usual. R&R PLEASE!


The AEU

Prussia was tired of being excluded from meetings. That would never change. West was currently occupied at a European Union meeting. In fact, all his friends seemed to be. Spain and France were probably planning a less awesome prank than anything Prussia could come up with. Hell, even Denmark was at the meeting!

**_"I'm awesome! No you're not dude don't lie!" _**

Sadly, America was not a European country. It was evident from his phone call to the older man. He had no excuse to avoid him England's old charge. Said charge believed he was a friend of the awesome ex-nation.

Like a bolt of lightning, an idea struck Prussia. He could not be the only European nation sitting alone today. In fact, old Switzy must be polishing his gun for the hundredth time, with Liechtenstein possibly baking a cake.

"Mmmm, cake," said the Prussian aloud to himself. He had not eaten since his little brother left last night, and he hadn't eaten cake since he stole a slice from Austria. It was decided, he would depart for Switzerland… now! Luckily, he still kept his ability to teleport after being dethroned from his position as a nation.

Thirty seconds later in Bern, Prussia was wondering the streets until he came to his "mutual acquaintance" Switzerland's house.

"Switzy, I'm home!" Called the albino, swaggering into the house, saying a mocking impersonation of the hit fifties American television show. He walked out of the foyer, into the living room. No one appeared to be home, completely spoiling his hunger for cake.

Refusing to hang out with the "Hero", Prussia came up with a mental list of people he could get to join his awesome club he had finally figured out a name for.

Possible members of The Awesome European Union included Iceland, Norway, Croatia, Macedonia, Belarus, Russia, Ukraine, and other nations unawesome enough to be mentioned.

An hour later and he only had one member, two counting himself, with three people left to ask. Belarus was terrifying, not that he would risk his awesomeness and admit that. Russia was almost as creepy as his younger sister. He had asked Ukraine already who politely decline, so that left Norway. He knew little about the mysterious man, other than that he was potentially violent, usually quiet, and socially awkward.

To Norway it was, and with a loud pop he, arrived in Oslo. With a new sense of urgency, he marched up to the Nordic man's house. He rang the doorbell, anxiously tapping his foot, waiting for the shorter man to come to the door. Finally, after forever, the door opened to reveal a female, one he had hoped to avoid.

"Oh," started the Belarusian lady quietly, "I was hoping you were Big Brother."

"Well, I am pretty sure that I am not your brother, so I am coming inside," said Prussia attempting not to be rude, and lightly pushing the lady aside. The blonde woman closed the door behind the tall man and followed him to the kitchen. Sitting on a stool with his elbows propped on the island was Norway, coffee and tarot cards also on the island.

Norway had an organized kitchen, a fact Prussia appreciated. Everything about Norway was neat, Prussia realized. His sailor suit crisply ironed, and hair perfectly pinned back. If Denmark didn't have a crush on the man, the OCD Prussian would have made a move.

"Would you like some coffee, Prussia?" Asked the emotionless man. He had moved, leaving Prussia staring into an empty space. The Germanic man nodded, he could use the energy. Still to come, he had to pitch his union idea to Norway, and, he sighed, Belarus.

"I actually came here today with a reason," stated Prussia, nodding in thanks to Norway for the coffee. "You see, I plan to make a club of sorts for us nations, eeerrr, nation-like beings, in Europe, who haven't joined the EU."

Belarus nodded slightly, as if agreeing it might be a good idea. She needed some time away from Big Brother.

Norway had also consented eventually, for his own reasons, which may or may not involve the attractive Prussian.

It was this very same trio that sunk a miniature submarine while trying to have "an awesome time."

* * *

**Very random, yet again. I should be writting Nordic Therapy, but I had to write this. Please Reveiw!**


End file.
